


Au matin

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Un jour de vacance rare.





	

Quand Lestrade se réveilla, il vérifia si Mycroft dormait encore, c'était rare de rester aussi tard, mais ils avaient bien le droit à des vacances parfois, non ?  
  
Greg regardait **_Le_** gouvernement britannique endormit. Il avait toujours l'air d'un enfant boudeur... Lestrade trouvait ça assez... Mignon ? Bizarre de dire ça pour leur âge cela-dit. Mycroft était plus doux et envieux de contacte qu'on ne pouvait le croire et l'inspecteur adorait ça.  
  
Lorsque qu'il se réveilla, Greg se pencha, embrassa la tempe de son compagnon, avant de sortir de lit.  
  
"Je vais faire le café."


End file.
